The Small Things
by Allison Diamond
Summary: Jerry and Kim are lost. The lake brings up silly topics. JerryxKim.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kickin' It or any of its characters. _

**A/N: **_My knowledge of Kickin' It is limited, so the characters are probably not themselves. I did try to do some research. _

* * *

**The Small Things**

The moonlight illuminates in the water, while reflecting anything in its path.

Kim stops for a moment, drops the compass from her hand, and looks at her shadow. The outline of her shadow is like any other shadows: black. For some unknown reasons, she's captivated by the reflection, maybe it's because of boredom, or of its simplicity. Whatever the reason is, she remains inactive by the lake.

As if by magic, the enchantment of the lake takes away her troubles - makes her forget that she is lost.

She bends down, eyes gaze towards the lake, and tries to capture the beauty in her mind. The camping equipments would be very useful now, she thinks, only if that idiot didn't drop it to explore the butterflies. His excuse, as obvious as it is, consists of how he never saw so many different breed of butterflies before. She didn't get a chance to say anything back, he had run away like a kid, exploring the outdoors for the first time.

As much as she would like to be angry at him, she couldn't. He has a likable personality, no one can really stay mad at him for long. She admits that at times, she can strangle him, like when he teases her with "Spanish" phrases. But she takes Spanish's classes now, and now her knowledge of the language is getting better, and he won't be able to tease her that much. The corner of her mouth quirks upwards at the implication.

Kim adverts her eyes away from the lake. She glances around and finds Jerry fiddling with sticks or twigs. She could care less what holds his interest. Gradually, she takes small steps toward him; the light aids her. It shocks her how bright the moonlight can be at night. That is a relief because her flashlight died a few minutes ago. Also, Jerry didn't have one, he throws his in the lake on accident.

She watches him: the light makes his face glow, even if for just a minute. He looks peacefully under the tree. She didn't want to interrupt him, but she taps him lightly on the shoulder, and finds his gaze on her.

"Hey," she lets out. "What are you doing?"

He shakes his shoulders. "I dunno know. I'm bored. Were you really staring at yourself?"

She curls her palm into a fist. "Of course, I wasn't. The lake was beautiful," she retorts. Jerry irks her with his playful attitude, but she is used to it by now.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Right." He arches an eyebrow. "Wanna help me? Fix my cell's signal."

She rolls her eyes at the latter statement. "Why would I be staring at myself? The lake is beautiful, really."

"I believe you."

"And how are you going to fix the signals? With sticks?"

"It's worth a try. You don't know, it can work." He wraps a stick around another one, and places his phone on the figure. "See?"

She's confused. What's he talking about? All she sees is his phone in whatever he just made. "I don't see anything."

He reaches for his phone, switches it on, and smiles. His smile disappears as soon as it appears. He mutters some harsh words in Spanish.

"So, maybe, it wasn't such a cool idea." He sighs.

Kim grabs his hands in hers. "I knew it!" She could make out his disappointed expression. "I mean it's a cool idea. Just not a successful one."

"I guess you're right. Anyway, since we're lost and all, what are we going to do? We should start a fire or something. And probably find a shelter. The lake's probably crawling with bugs." The image isn't a pleasant sight. He brushes it off, awaiting Kim's reply.

"Yeah, we should do that."

She looks at him.

"What?" he asks, a sly smile crosses his face.

"You have to go and find firewood."

"Why me?" He folds his hands around his chest.

"Because you just have to."

"I don't think so. I've a very comfortable spot here," he says, almost in an immature way.

Kim replies, "No way. You have to."

Jerry remains stubborn. "No, I don't think so."

"Why? Are you scared?" There's a playful theme in her voice.

He jumps up quickly at her words. "Of course, I ain't scared," he defends himself.

"I didn't get that vibe. You literally jump in my hands at the "rabbit" of a frog."

He could feel the color rushing to his face. She can't seriously be bringing this up now? It's a reflex, he wants to shout, but he knows her, and she isn't going to let it drop that easily.

"Fine," he grumbles, "where's the compass? And I need the flashlight."

Compass? Oh god, she forgets all about it. She recalls that she had dropped it around the lake's location. She hands him the flashlight and cheeky tries an attempt at whistling. A failure at that too.

"You know, it's probably dangerous out there. You should stay here where it's safer." Yeah, stay, she begs in her mind.

Jerry suspects it. "You lost the compass, didn't you?"

She is caught. "Well, kind of. It's still around, somewhere there." She points to the lake.

"Okay. I can't go now. I'll get lost."

Her anger is back. "Even with the compass, you still can't find your way. I can't believe I let you handle the directions. You're the one who got us lost."

"Hold on there! You were the one who said to go north! I said south."

"You were reading it wrong," she tells him.

"I don't think I -" He sees the lake. "Let's admire the view from here. You know, until we fall asleep."

That is so unlike him. "We're so going to talk later." She shoots him a dirty look.

"It's beautiful," he says, "but not like you."

She laughs. "Pickup lines? You don't need those. You already have me. If you had used those, I would't have went out with you."

"Yeah, I know. I tried them."

"That's why it took a long time for us to be in a relationship. That first date that we supposedly went one doesn't count," she lets out, bracing back on him.

"Yeah, it does count!"

"Not again," Kim mutters under her breath.


End file.
